Finding OZ
by short-skirtbluescarf
Summary: Set a few years before the movie. The team has been together for two years when they run into a wild naked man, Bill. Once Bill and Jo get to know eachother better, they soon find themselves chasing more than tornados. They begin chasing new dreams, goals, and what they never knew they wanted- challenging eachother the whole way. Romance, Adventure, and all the fun that is TWISTER!
1. Rush

_"That's right, Tom! If you are anywhere near the Burlington, Cherokee, Timberlake, Medford areas, you need to be in your basement or the safest part of your home. Typically this is a bathroom or any room without windows."_

Jo rushed around the livingroom grabbing last second items, mainly keys and her father's old Ford cap. The storm was getting closer, dangerously closer, and she was late.

"I'm leaving Meg!"

"Here," the old woman grinned. "Made it just for today. Your favorite."

Jo returned the warm smile, anticipating her first sip of homemade lemonade. She took the thermos from her aunt and kissed her cheek. Meg watched the girl run to the door, her heart full of both terror and pride- mostly the later.

"Be safe!" she called out before the door slammed.

"Get to the basement!" the determined twenty-three year old yelled over her shoulder.

She jumped into her little clunker car then took off in a matter of seconds. A tornado was expected just miles away and she needed to catch up with her team. If they missed this one, Dusty would never let her forget it. The drive to the diner was rushed and nearly gave her a headache. Even with speeding like a madwoman, it took Jo seven minutes to get there. Damned red light.

"It's about time, boss!" they all taunted with nervous gestures from their vehicles.

"Sorry. I was in the middle of an exam. I couldn't just walk out of class because there was a-"

"We get it. Can we go, sweetheart?" Dusty teased while poking his head into her window, in the flirty way he knew annoyed her. Jo gave her oldest friend a nod with an amused roll of her eyes. "I'm riding with Jo!" he announced to the rest of the group, starting his run around the car to jump in.

"Not this time, Davis," a tenor voice called from the just outside the passenger door. "We have business to talk. Next time."

Dusty gave another quick look inside to see Jo's reaction. Though she was clearly against the unexpected passenger, she seemed to accept the situation. They never said a word out loud but Dusty had asked if it was alright and Jo had answered an unenthused yes. He walked away from her car to the one he had been sitting in before her arrival.

"Alright. We're still a few minutes ahead of the action so let's get to Cadence Field and watch for any direction change. If the storm continues its course, that should be the perfect view point. Follow us and keep up. Stay on this channel unless we have company," she ordered through the CB mic in rushed sentences and hurried, but confident, decisions.

"Ten-four," preacher responded.

"Keeping to the main roads will get us there faster," Rabbit informed the group pulling out of their parking spaces.

"Let's catch a tornado!" Lawrence, Haynes, and Dusty excitedly yelled together.

"Let's do this!" Beltzer exclaimed, looking over to Joey to share a mischievous pleasure filled smile.

The team were on the road making their way to the Oklahoma field that had become sacred to them. It was holy ground as far as any of them were concerned. They had seen their first tornado as a group in that flat two mile stretch of land and had caught several tornados near the area since. There was a thrill and excitement shared among them just knowing that they were going there. The expected tornado was just an awesome bonus. All of the combined variables of the trip lead Jo to believe that today was going to be perfect.

"How was the exam?"

Almost perfect.

"I thought your mother told you to stop chasing storms, Jonas," she called him out in a tone that reminded him exactly where they stood.

"She did. But she never said anything about not chasing you. I can't help it if I just happen to be chasing you while you chase a twister. Purely _coincidence_."

Jonas Miller was everything she should have wanted. Charming, intelligent, had a passion for the same work she did, had a bit of money to support his work, and had been asking her out for weeks. Or had the weeks turned into a few months?

"Your mother can't tell you what to do with your future."

"Why thank you, Jo," he too cheerfully interrupted. She needed to smother whatever hope she had just put in his mind that she was on his side.

"But I think you could sneak around better if the whole town didn't see you with a large group like ours. People see you with us, tell your mother, then she yells at you… Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Trying to keep me out of trouble," he grinned, eyes alarmingly bright and grin too large for comfort. "That's sweet of you. But, as you said, I can't let mom decide what I'm going to do with my life. Sneaking around her back is just as bad as continuing my work here with the team. At least this way there are no secrets. Let people talk. If she's the only one who has a problem with it, I can change her mind in time."

_Well that backfired_, Jo thought with an irritated sigh. That first sip of lemonade was just what she needed. It made the trip to the field more pleasant. Jonas not being with her would have helped too. But she wasn't going to let his presence ruin all the excitement.

"I just don't want to give you the wrong idea," she explained, changing her angle to convey the harsh message she was trying to sugarcoat. "If you're staying because you like the work and the group, fine. But if you're staying here hoping that something will happen between-"

"We have a wall cloud coming up from the south west. It's moving at about forty miles an hour with slight rotation," Joey suddenly spoke, ending their conversation. For now.

"Alright. We're only another mile away from the field. We'll pull over there and start unloading the equipment."

"If conditions keep building, she's going to be a beauty," Dusty chuckled in awe at the potential of the storm.

Jo looked at every mirror on the vehicle several times each. Dark clouds filled the rear view mirror. Lighter colored clouds took up most of the driver side mirror. The passenger side mirror was as dark as the first. And then her attention fell back onto the rear view. The wind shear was probably still building. A sturdy updraft was making itself known as it became more noticeable by the minute, leaves and such being sucked up in quick bursts. If this kept up, all they needed was heavy rain or hail. This pattern continued another minute before Jonas released a forced cough.

"So, um… About _u_s," he began, almost hesitant but still foolishly confident.

"Not right now, Jonas. Let's catch this tornado," Jo sternly argued, her expression suggesting that the conversation was officially over.

"We have a funnel starting to form. Coming up from the south west just as predicted. Good call, Jo," Haynes squealed with delight.

"About to hit the field now. Everyone get ready to land and unload," Rabbit added as he rolled up the map he had been using. Always rolled, never folded- just as his grandfather had taught him.

"I can see a rain line," Jo announced as she slammed on her breaks and shifted the car into park, making the vehicle and the passenger jolt forwards then backwards. She threw the Ford hat in the backseat so she wouldn't lose it to the wind.

The CB mic was thrown into the seat and she sprinted out of the car in the same movement. She stood in amazement as the dark sky began to move and spin. Everything needed was there. All they had to do was wait. Each heartbeat came with a pulling sensation in her chest. She could hear and feel her pulse from the blood pumping around her heated ears. The wind sent her long blonde hair whipping around her face and back, her favorite physical evidence of a tornadic storm. And then came the rain.

"Wow. That's really beautiful," Jonas nearly whispered right beside her.

"Yes it is," she curtly answered, just a few words as reply to satisfy him.

"I meant _you_."

Was he really flirting with her right now? Of all times to attempt a come-on, he was doing it now?

"Dusty, do you have that camera?" Jo yelled, running towards the third vehicle of the convoy.

"Right here. Man, this is going to be wicked!" he beamed from under a large beach umbrella holding the camera everyone had pitched in to buy two years ago.

"Wind speed is almost to sixty miles per hour! She's picking up speed fast. It won't be a long storm but it'll be a good one." Beltzer cheered with a few jumps.

The clouds began to swirl with undeniable rage and beauty. One second, everything was still. The next, a giant funnel began to descend, hanging a few hundred feet above the ground. Not a word was uttered among the group, each completely focused on the forming twister across the field. There were several small gasps as the twister made contact with the ground.

It was far enough away that they were safe but they would need to pack up quickly if the fast moving storm changed direction. Until then, they watched in awe. Uncontrollable grins and smiles filled each face as their efforts were rewarded. Dusty snapped a few good pictures then contently returned to observing. The tornado wasn't very large in size but still threatening. Thankfully, its path was nowhere near any kind of housing or buildings. For now, it was merely a beautiful being of nature hovering over forest and fields connected to their own special place.

But it wasn't enough for one.

Jo's flash of a mischievous grin went unnoticed just before she started running. Many from the group began to call out, asking what she was doing or where she was going. All were familiar yet concerned anytime the young daredevil took off this way.

"I'm going in for a closer look!" she yelled back, never slowing down.

Dusty and Jonas glanced over at one another to see the other man's reaction. Dusty knew and trusted Jo; she had been going above and beyond the average amount of crazy since they were kids- her usually dragging him along. He knew she would be alright. Jonas, on the other hand, hated when the irrational beauty took off without warning. How was he supposed to get anywhere with her when she was so unpredictable and reckless? These were parts of her that mesmerized and attracted him but also frustrated him to no end. The girl's actions almost always fell beyond his comfort zone. Despite how much he liked a good challenge, Jo was impossible more times than not. Both watched as their fearless leader made her way across the field towards the large swirling mass of clouds and debris.

She had been running for a while, giving it all she had to cross the field before the twister disappeared. Jo was finally close enough to the tornado to feel that sweet rush of adrenaline take over. About ten steps separated her from the tornados edge. The updrafts were coming from a different side of the wedge but she could still feel the pull. This was dangerous and she had only done it a few times before. Today just felt right. Looking up, the twister seemed infinitely tall as it passed in front of her.

Suddenly remembering, she glanced down at her wrist. The cheap beaded bracelet was pulled down her wrist and over her balled fist. Once off her person, the green, yellow, and blue beads dangled from between her fingers. Jo smiled in wonderment, knowing what was to come in just seconds. She closed her eyes and pressed the beads to her lips, kissing them as if her love could be physically transferred into the plastic balls.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered like a prayer.

Another two heartbeats passed as she wrapped her fist around the beads, stretched her arm way back, and then threw them into the passing funnel. With greatest delight, she watched as the bracelet began to fall at the tornado's edge but was picked up before it touched the ground. The twister had taken it up the way it had taken her father all those years ago. Maybe her father would fly down with his angel wings and snatch the trinket from the storm without her noticing. What a miracle that would be.

Her smile faded into a more thoughtful expression as rain began to fall. Her clothes and hair were soon soaking wet, not that she minded. The sudden chill was almost welcomed. The day had been far too warm anyway.

Flashes of images that made up her tragic life flickered through her mind. She didn't regret who she had become. She didn't fear the future. And one day she would do the impossible. It would only take a few more years to achieve her life goal. Victory was so close that she could almost taste it. Almost.


	2. Only One

"Jo!"

She didn't turn at the sound of her name being panted several feet behind. Instead, she forced herself to ignore any distraction. She wasn't ready for the private moment, the one shared between the tornado and herself, to end. Just another minute or two and she would be alright. Another sixty seconds and she would finally feel at peace- peace that would last a few weeks until she craved another twister fix.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" Jonas whined in deep exhausted breaths, shouting loud enough to be heard over the hard falling rain.

Again, his words passed without any response.

It happened before she wanted it to. The tip of the wedge suddenly lifted off the ground then raised several hundred feet above its path. Dipping down only once more, the tornado began to slow in both speed and rotation. The breathtaking spectacle was at its end. Swirling dark clouds pulled the funnel up in a single smooth motion, just like the wedge had been dropped. A few short seconds later, there was only darkness, rain, and dying winds.

"One day you are going to get too brave and do something stupid. You're going to end up in a hospital or _dead_, Jo!" Miller scolded. "Do you understand me?"

His rant continued but she only grinned up towards the clouds that had taken her temporary new friend away. While the yelled speech continued, Jo simply turned and proudly walked away from the damage path and the furious Jonas.

It was almost comical, what she had just done. Throwing something into a passing tornado then walking away from the concerned party. She wondered exactly how many people had lived to tell about being steps away from a tornado. Surely not many. With each step came a new level of contentment. That is, until Jonas finally started chasing after her again.

"What did you do, crazy woman?" Dusty laughed when the girl was within hearing distance.

"I got a closer look," she answered, matter of factly.

"Did you shake its hand?" he teased in amazement.

"Almost," the brave soul casually replied, as if people shook hands with dangerous forces of nature every day.

"That was only an F1 but she was pretty. Only tore up a few trees when she hit the edge of the woods. The rest of debris looked like grass, sticks, and dirt," Haynes said partly as an announcement and partly in inquiry.

"That's all _I _saw," Jo smiled, still amused with the encounter.

"Somebody tell her…" Jonas bent over and took several deep breaths. "Tell her… she can't do things like that."

"What took you so long, Jonas?" Rabbit teased, sharing a silent chuckle with the others.

"I was trying to… talk to her and she… walked off."

"Why didn't you just follow her when she started walking?" the map keeper egged him on.

"Because I wanted her to stop and… and listen but she didn't," he confessed through gritted teeth with piercing eyes.

"You should know by now, man," Dusty laughed, slapping the wheezing man on the back. "She does what she wants. She's the boss."

"Well someone should keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself when she runs off like that," Miller argued. Why didn't anyone else attempt to keep her from being stupid? Was he the only one who cared?

"Because keeping a watchful eye really works with her," Preacher sarcastically chuckled, stating what everyone else had come to accept. "She's a big girl—a woman!—and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Alright, let's move out. Good work," Jo called from her car.

Everyone took off for their vehicles as the rain began falling even harder. The time to leave had come.

"Dusty, you're with me!" the leader of the crew exclaimed just before closing her car door.

"Sweetness! Sorry, bro," the wildman apologized to Miller without an ounce of sincerity.

"Like hell you are," Jonas muttered. Everyone else had already run into their vehicles, leaving him the odd man out looking for a ride.

Jo's car was pulling away. Laurence and Haynes were right behind. Rabbit was third in the race back home, rolling more maps as he pulled away. Beltzer and Joey were next in the convoy, completely ignoring the man still standing in the pouring rain.

"Get in," Preacher groaned after pulling to a stop beside the soaked outsider.

"Thanks." The tone in which it was said made Preacher aware that he was the last person Jonas wanted to ride with. But beggars can't be choosers. It's what Jesus would have done.

In the lead car, Jo gulped her now lukewarm lemonade. What an afternoon it had been. All was silent except the tapping rain and swooshing of windshield wipers. The two friends were still looking for any other possible action above as they returned to the main road that would lead them back to the Wakita area.

"Told ya!" Dusty finally broke the silence.

"Told me what?" she sighed, acting as if she didn't know what was coming.

"New guy likes you. A _lot_." His boyish games made her lips involuntarily curve into an almost smile.

"It's a good thing I didn't have a little brother. I probably would have _killed_ him." Both an insinuation and a warning.

"Avoiding the conversation?"

"Yes, actually." Her smile was now forced and stern. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

After a long pause, he just couldn't help himself.

"Are the feelings returned?"

"Dusty! Drop it!" Jo scolded, reaching in the backseat for her hat.

"Just asking," he laughed, loving that he still knew how to get a rise from her after all of their years together. He slapped her hand then leaned back to perform the task she had failed at. "He's really into you, Jo," her friend reminded her, tossing the personal item into her lap.

"I know," she finally admitted with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not leading him on and I've done everything but directly tell him to leave me alone."

"Maybe that's what he needs. Some guys don't take hints well."

"Oh, he _knows_ I'm not interested. He's probably hoping persistence will win me over."

"He's quite the ladies' man," Dusty grinned. "I think that's why he won't give it a rest with you." This earned a glance from the driver. "You're the perfect challenge. And not only are you a challenge, but you're a challenge that's into the same work he's into. Only he's not as intense. He wouldn't have gotten near the suck zone if you hadn't had been right there."

"Maybe I can push him in next time," Jo grinned with a half laugh. Just the thought of the horrible act gave her an inappropriate smile.

"That would be rad! Just lead him towards the twister then… BAM! No more Jonas problem!"

"He _is_ part of the team, Dusty." Her better judgment won each time a similar conversation came up. It was said to remind them both of the adult attitude towards the situation.

"Wait for him to screw up then tell him he's not-"

"Because none of us ever screw up a chase," she chuckled with disbelief and sarcasm.

"True."

There was another long pause between the two. Rain lightened up as they drove through the tail end of the storm. The swooshing of the wipers ended as they pulled into Dusty's apartment parking lot. He didn't expect Jo to shift the car into park. Their eyes met before it registered that she was actually going to say something personal. Emotional. Girlish.

"I'm too busy for a fling right now. With school, work, and taking care of Meg… I'm not even sure I want to be in love. It never works out for anyone else. Why would it work for me?"

"Maybe you just haven't-"

"Found the right one-" she finished the overused statement. "I don't want to go find him. I don't know what I would even_ do_ with a him."

"Bang him," the man blurted before a round of shared blushes and giggles.

"Seriously! I'm just not ready for all of that. I've got too much other stuff going on."

"You'd make time if you wanted to. If you had the hots for someone, you wouldn't waste any time."

"And you know this how?"

"You're a chick! Whenever a chick is into a dude, she starts following him and making meals and stuff."

"Right. Because I would make the perfect housewife!" Jo snorted, hating the way Dusty was describing relationships.

"I didn't mean that."

"I know what you meant," she confessed.

"You know I want nothing but the best for you. Hell, if anyone deserves a little extra happiness in the world, it's you."

Dusty was genuine when saying these unusually sentimental words. It wasn't very often that he gave her a brotherly speech. He would never know how greatly appreciated these rare moments were. Unexpected moments like this reminded Jo that she wasn't as alone as she felt. There was still good in the world. Not everything was in shades of black or gray.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dusty," the girl smiled from the driver's seat, bringing the car to life once more.

"You know I love you, sweetheart," he chuckled, in a joking manner but meaning every word.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The love is returned," was her reply with the same smirk and teasing tone.

"Later, babe!"

Seconds later, he was gone. He was gone and had left Jo to her own dangerous thoughts. Thoughts and questions she had been too busy for began to flood through her mind. Alright, maybe not too busy. More like afraid of. Actually, she had done so well ignoring and putting off these inevitable parts of adulthood that she had nearly forgotten that they were there. They were only an unfortunate side effect of Jonas' persistency. If it hadn't been for him, maybe she could have delayed these annoyances a few more years. A heavy sigh of uncertainty came from her as she backed out from the parking spot and began her trip home.

Jo walked through the front door particularly quiet. This didn't go unnoticed by Aunt Meg, who was sitting in her cozy chair reading one of her decade old romance novels- probably her fifth time through that specific book. Still damp, hair a mess, and obviously distraught about something, Jo plopped onto the couch. The girl closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before the elder marked her page then closed the book.

"Did you catch it?"

"Yeah. It was only an F1," came the tired reply.

Meg looked her niece up and down, looking for any clues that would tell the specifics the girl wasn't willing to share. Shoes tied loosely- she'd done some running or extensive leg work. Clothes damp- she had been caught in the rain or simply playing outside in the storm. Her hair was a testament to how bad the wind was where the crew had parked. But her face told more than any other physical details. Jo's hand combed through her hair as if to relax or calm herself. Something was wrong; well, not necessarily _wrong_ but her girl was troubled. Then Meg noticed the naked wrist where a bracelet had been just before Jo left this afternoon.

"Looks like you got a little too close." No reply. "Jo.."

"I couldn't help it. It was just one of those days." There was no regret or guilt in her voice. Just fact.

"Something on your mind?"

Jo finally sat up with elbows on her knees, looked down at the ground, and began a new conversation.

"Do you think there is only one person meant to be with another person? Like… soulmates?"

"What made you think about-"

"Something Dusty said today," she answered before the question had been asked. "It got me wondering."

"And what brought all of this on?" Meg was trying to understand but Jo was being vague. Surprise, surprise.

"Jonas." The name had been said with a growl. He won't let up and everyone is giving me trouble about it. It's not enough to watch the tornado. They all have to watch my poor excuse of a love life."

"Do you think that Jonas is-"

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't even in the group. I can't imagine being around him other than storm chasing." Venting was becoming easier by the question.

"That bad?" the wise woman laughed, remembering a few of her own unworthy hopefuls.

"He's controlling, arrogant, repulsive, went to Stanford-"

"You can't judge him by where he went to college."

"I'm just saying that he's different than the rest of us. And his superiority complex doesn't help."

It was at that moment that Jo realized she was shouting. She had promised herself long ago that she would never shout or yell at Meg. The single aunt had done far too much for her, had all but adopted her, to let anything come between them. She owed Meg her life. If it hadn't been for Meg, she didn't know where she would be. Or if she would be at all. Jo chewed on her lip while tucking a stray blonde strand behind her ear.

"You never answered."

Meg understood exactly what was going on. With a half-smile, she leaned forward in her chair and took Jo's trembling hand.

"I believe that when you fall in love—honestly, truly fall for someone—you figure out how to make it work. No matter what happens. No matter how either of you or both of you change. You make it work and spend the rest of your life with that person. But it takes a very special couple to last a lifetime. Both have to be willing to do the impossible for the other every day. And people just aren't willing put that much on the line for anyone else."

After taking these words into consideration, Jo fell back into the couch. It didn't seem possible. Even if two highly compatible people did meet and fall in love, the chances of them staying together were slim. And then there were people like Meg. She couldn't pretend that she didn't know anymore. The question had to be asked.

"What went on between you and dad?"

Meg fell silent, doe eyed staring at Jo with hundreds of unspoken words and sounds filling the silent room. Yes, the elder had been expecting this for some time now but she didn't anticipate it being today. Not like this. Getting up from her chair, her face turned into a thoughtful pained expression- gathering words and remembering what she kept so well hidden even from herself. Jo followed her aunt into the kitchen, sitting at the table in silence.

"You're father, mother, and I were all young back then. He was always going to be a farmer. She had always planned on tagging along with whatever her future husband did. And I had my own dreams to chase." Silence filled the room once more as she poured water from the sink into the kettle. Her gaze met Jo's for the first time since the question had been asked. "How much have you figured out?"

"I mostly remember the way the two of you looked at eachother. Little physical cues. Your body languages changed when you were near eachother. And mom said something to him in front of me a time or two. She never said any names but I knew who she was talking about."

"Your father and I met in high school and were friends for a long time. Then, one night after a dance, we got talking about the future. Not our future together necessarily- just what I wanted and what he wanted as adults. They were completely different things so we decided to just stay friends. He'd come over to the house all the time and I'd go out with him on the weekends- sometimes in a group but mostly alone. And somewhere during that time, your mother fell head over heels in love with him. Dan asked her out to make me jealous. It worked but not as much as he would have liked."

Meg gave a heavy sigh as the kettle began to whistle. She absentmindedly turned the burner off and leaned back against the countertop.

"I'll never know if he gave up on me or fell in love with her first. I moved out right after high school and your momma stayed at home- just waiting for him to propose. He came to my little bungalow one night towards the end of that summer asking me to run away with him. 'Let's leave it all', he said. They were getting married the next morning."

"And you didn't?" Jo asked in amazement.

"He made Pam so happy. She was a different person when she was with Dan. Confident. More sassy than usual. And we both knew if he left her, she'd go out of her mind."

"So the two of you loved eachother in silence all of that time?"

"It wasn't as much 'love' as it was _what could have been_. Sometimes he would get to wondering. Other times I would be having a bad day and think back. I suppose that was our secret place. Both of our minds tended to go to that land of what-if when we wanted to escape reality."

"So when he died, mom wasn't sure if he died loving her or you," the girl said more as fact than question.

"You're daddy_ loved_ your momma if that's what you're asking," Meg sternly confirmed while pouring the water into two mugs for tea. "If he wouldn't have died, she never would have-"

"I know," Jo cut her off, not wanting to talk about _that_ part of the story. She was handed a mug and given that warm wise smile she adored. "You're a good person, Meg. Better than anyone else I know."

"Well, it is Wakita, baby. There's not a whole lot to compare me to," the aunt laughed, lovingly pressing her palm to her niece's cheek.

"No. I would feel the same no matter where we lived or how many people I knew."

"Drink your tea then get to bed. That eight o'clock class will come early. It's been an exciting day for you."

"Alright."

The rest of the night was quiet. Meg sipped on her tea as she finished a chapter in her novel. Jo finished hers upstairs while studying notes for the morning class. Both fell asleep with heavy minds. Meg relived the past while Jo wondered about the future in the next room. Two generations of dreamers who shared a part in one story. Around two in the morning, just before passing out, Jo came to a realization.

Life is a storm.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! So I don't think there are enough Twister fanfics and it's one of my all time favorite movies so I'm starting one! yay! Let me know what you think and hold on for a roller coaster! Any questions, comments, opinions.. PLEASE! I want to know what you are thinking! Cheers!**


	3. Stranger

None of the chasers had seen or heard from Jo in two weeks. Her classes were wrapping up and graduation was near. In just a few days, she would have her Master's degree in Earth Science. All those years of crunching and overloading her schedule had been worth it in the end. But those who cared about her were still a bit worried.

Dusty had tried calling her house a few times but Aunt Meg always said the same thing: Jo was out. Haynes had an urgent question about a computer program but Jo never called back. The team leader was so good at hiding that even Jonas Miller stopped by the house after his ninth call was ignored; Meg told him what she had told Dusty. Jo was officially off radar.

She was an unseen force except the few nights Meg caught her coming in while the elder was searching for a midnight snack. Jo had her backpack, pencil holding her hair up in a bun, darkening circles beneath her eyes, and a lost expression.

"Hello stranger," Meg smiled, doing her very best to be warm instead of criticizing.

"Hey."

It wasn't the returned greeting she had hoped for but maybe she could push a bit harder without damage being done.

"You've been quite popular the last few days. Too bad you haven't been here to bask in the glory of it," the wise aunt teased with that hopeful smile still glued to her face.

"I've been busy. That's all. The others have their jobs; I have my jobs _and_ school," the student explained unenthusiastically.

"Just telling you that your friends have been missing you." There was a pause. "Jonas even came looking for you in person."

"Jonas can go to-"

"Jo!" Meg giggled, half in shock and partly in amusement.

"I just don't want to think about him," the girl admitted, loathing the frustration in her own voice.

"Well, you might, run into him soon."

"Why do you say that?"

They sat together at the kitchen table. Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Meg put her hand on Jo's. Their eyes met in a moment so honest, Jo thought about retreating to her room.

"There's a huge storm coming tomorrow. A few of the team have called asking me if you knew."

Jo finally broke the stare. She wrestled with herself about if she had been keeping too much to herself and simply hiding out. This week had been one of much needed solitude but maybe it was time to return to reality. If the always understanding Aunt Meg was getting worried, maybe she should consider changing her recent habits. Yet the idea of continuing her sabbatical like break and chasing the storm solo was more than appealing.

"Call them," Meg interrupted her thoughts. "Chase it. Take the day off from class if you need to. Get back into a routine."

"Has it been _that_ bad?" Jo half laughed, already knowing the answer.

"You have been acting a little more than strange. And that's coming from a flower child," the elder teased. "You only have one shot at your twenties, honey. Make them count."

"You're right," the girl said before a heavy sigh. "Again." The two shared a smile before the younger rose from the table, grabbing her bag in a tired manor. "I'll call everyone in the morning." She kissed her aunt on the forehead and whispered, "Good night."

"Get some sleep. See you in the morning." Just as Jo hit the stairs, Meg optimistically added, "Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

Jo woke up that next morning to the sounds of thunder and a light rain hitting against her window. A sleepy smile crossed her lips before her eyes ever opened. She stretched beneath the covers and talked herself into lying in bed an extra ten minutes to enjoy her favorite feeling. When her alarm went off a second time, she reluctantly started her day.

She could smell breakfast before she saw it, the scents rising from the kitchen to her bedroom. Meg had made eggs and bacon to start her morning off good. The act was done to keep her spirits up, she knew it. Their eyes met for the first time that morning and both wore small grins, assuring eachother that everything would be alright soon enough. They ate mostly in silence, both enjoying the sounds of rain hitting the windows of the kitchen. When Meg cleared the plates and glasses, Jo couldn't seem to take her eyes off the older woman.

"Thank you."

The words were simple and quiet.

"Just eggs and bacon. Nothing major," the aunt humbly chuckled.

"I didn't mean for breakfast. Well, not just for breakfast." Jo's hopeful smile lit the woman's own spirits. "You always know. Somehow, you always know what to say or do. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself," the girl blushed, eyes suddenly glancing downwards.

Meg's hand went to Jo's cheek in that loving way she needed most. Jo's hand covered Meg's as they continued staring into one another's eyes- nearly the same color.

"I know you so well because you are so much like me. You say to leave you alone when you need company the most. You always pull when you need someone else to push or vice-versa. You yell to keep from crying. And you're too brave for your own good. Stubborn and independent just like I was."

"Just like you _are_," the girl corrected.

Their moment only lasted another few seconds before Meg gave her a playful pat on the cheek.

"You need to get out today. Do something for you."

Both looked out the windows, a storm approaching. With a quick full smile, Jo ran towards the television and flipped on the news.

_The storm currently moving towards Wakita will be making its way to Daleton by this afternoon. When it gets around Daleton area, it will be more intense so please watch for tornado warnings. They could happen at any time. This storm has been unpredictable so far and may speed up as the cell matures. Please be careful if you have anywhere far to go this morning or afternoon. It may be fine when you leave but dangerous as you're coming home. And now for a recap of-_

Jo turned the TV off and ran towards the phone on the cluttered end table beside the couch. Her quick fingers punched the familiar numbers then she waited a few anxious seconds.

"Dusty," she smiled. "No. I wasn't abducted. You seriously need to stop watching those alien movies… Get the crew together, Dusty," she ordered with returned confidence. "I don't want to miss this one."

* * *

The crew had met in their field and was finally working on their plan of attack. With the storm just hitting Wakita, they didn't have much time to prepare for their journey to Daleton. Getting there before the storm was one thing. Getting there in time to unload and film was another. Jo relayed the latest weather reports to the group, as if they hadn't all been following weather patterns all morning anyway, and they each brought helpful suggestions to the table. Once the plan became official, everyone began running to their vehicles.

"Jo!"

She turned to find Jonas still behind her. Hiding a roll of her eyes, she released a whispered moan of aggravation then turned towards the team member.

"I have room in my car if you want to ride with me." He almost took her hand but she moved it before he could get a good grip. "I've missed you lately." A heartfelt pause. "I was getting worried about you."

"I'm ok."

She forced a grin, fully aware that he knew she was bluffing. His look of disappointment only predicted the continuation of his quest to get into her mind. Again, he made an innocent physical advance on her by putting his hand to her shoulder. This gesture was a bit more difficult to maneuver out of.

"Jo," Dusty yelled, running towards her with a goofy satisfied smirk. "Are we going to catch this thing or stare at the wildlife?" Meaning Jonas, of course.

Her bright smile and almost laughter couldn't be hidden this time. Dusty grabbed her arm as she chuckled an apology to an irritated Jonas.

"See you there," she yelled to him from over her shoulder as Dusty drug her to her car. "Thank you." Her whispered words of thanks came just before they parted ways to get inside her car.

"You looked like you needed saving." There was a hesitant pause, despite his cheerfulness. "Dude. He looked like he was about to _kiss _you."

"Shut up and put your seatbelt on," she ordered with sass as she climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Towers are up twenty-five miles. Cap is just about to break. Clouds spiking at 30,000 feet and counting. It looks like it's going to hit right on top of Daleton."

"Then that's where we need to be," Jonas was first to reply.

The team drove another few minutes, keeping on main roads for the sake of keeping the storm visible in their mirrors. All vehicles kept unusually quiet. Adrenaline was high but the possibility of a tornado was slim. If anything, this was going to be a nasty severe storm. Everyone remained attentive to the details around. Anything could be a sign of things to come. The slightest change in atmosphere could transform the little outing from dud to deadly.

As Dusty continued leading the caravan, Jo quickly rolled her window down. The rain hadn't started falling but wind speed was rapidly increasing. Once her window was down, she carefully pulled herself to a sitting position in the frame of the window, her torso up vulnerable to the elements.

"Careful, girlie," her best friend reminded her, concerned but careful not to sound like Aunt Meg.

Jo took a good hard look around as they entered Daleton city limits. Ahead of them was a light gray sky. Behind them was black. Only a few seconds later, the change she had been waiting for came. Quick as a flash, she plopped back into the seat and grabbed the CB mic.

"Check out the sky!" she gasped in breathless delight. "That's a nice looking wall cloud. We might have some fun today after all."

Several optimistic replies came from all following vehicles but she was far too excited to respond to any one.

"I'm going back up and out," she heavily breathed with the largest smile she had worn in days.

Jo reached into the back seat and pulled out the home video camera. The driver watched her, keeping an eye on the road, and wondered how long these days would last. Seconds later, all he saw was knees and sneakers.

The record button was pushed in hopes that it would increase their chances of finding some action. All around become that wonderful shade of foggy green with a growing storm directly behind them.

"Looks like we have a hook on the radar, Jo. Radio just issued a warning for the county," Haynes cheered, the other boys in the car chiming in with their own victorious banter.

"Hey, boss, we need to be thinking of a good place to park. Where do you want to catch this thing?" Rabbit finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Let's pick a side, turn around, pull over, and let it pass about a mile over from us. She looks like she could grow quicker than we could move. Distance is key right now," the leader answered.

"The next left looks promising. We can take that road a while then make a right at that Conoco station and park up that area a ways," Rabbit worked out.

"We have a funnel cloud. Definitely a funnel!" Beltzer announced with wild excitement. "She's going to be taking a southern course, ladies and gents."

"Rabbit, give me road names!" Jo demanded, feeling that familiar thrill all the way down to her toes.

Minutes later, they were almost to the place Rabbit had picked out on the map. Camera in hand, Jo had returned to her perch between the car and the open sky. Things were getting more interesting by the minute. If only the funnel would drop into a perfect wedge tornado. The storm had all the makings for a film worthy trip.

"We got company," Preacher yelled into his mic from the rear of the caravan. "Drives like an idiot."

Jo's eyes immediately searched the back of the group to find an unfamiliar car blasting past her crew.

"What the hell," she mumbled to herself in shock.

She watched the swerving car make its way up the empty left lane, passing their group with insane speed and recklessness. Once the car was slightly ahead of her own vehicle, it nearly cut them off- a round of chicken with a huge truck being the only other option. The car swerved in front of them just in time to escape a collision with the oncoming black Silverado.

"No, no, no!" Dusty yelled in anger. "You can't just… Aw man!"

Now that they were second in the caravan, Jo became livid. This other car was doing just over the speed limit, fifteen miles slower than they had been traveling before his little stunt.

"Come on," she hissed with rage in her tone and eyes. "Move!" she yelled, throwing the camera into the backseat once more.

The funnel cloud suddenly dropped half a mile beside them, already building speed and strength they hadn't anticipated. A radio weather report announced the touchdown and declared a tornado warning for the next thirty minutes. All organization had just been thrown off by the lunatic in the retro green Valiant.

"We're going to miss it," the girl yelled, at no one in particular.

"Calm down. We'll catch it," Dusty sighed.

"Does he even know there is a tornado right freaking there?!" she yelled the moment she was back in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, babe. Let me just get around this loser and we'll-"

The Valiant came to an unexpected screeching halt. Dusty was hard on the brakes as soon as the situation processed. The best friends were nearly jolted into the windshield, sputtering their own curses and calling the other driver every foul name they knew. As soon as both vehicles were stopped, the others slamming on their brakes behind, Jo jumped out ready to shed blood. She was all too ready and willing to rip this guy a new one.

"Uh, Jo," Dusty yelled from behind, fear rising in his voice. But she couldn't see or care about anything other than the rusty piece of crap car and its bastard driver.

She was half way between their cars when the Valiant's driver door opened with a horrid screech. Even then, the girl did not stop her march towards the insane driver. One leg suddenly appeared from out of the car; and not just any leg but a hairy naked leg that came down to a dingy brown work boot. Slightly disgusted, Jo wasn't sure if she wanted to argue with this stranger anymore. She suddenly considered the possibility that dealing with this maniac was more than she had bargained for- a rare occurrence.

A second naked leg was slowly revealed before the rest of the man fell out of his car. Anyone who could see him was shocked at the sight of him. The work boots and a pair of tighty-whities were the only articles of clothes hiding his wretched feet and genitalia. A bottle of Jack Daniels dangled from his right hand. This sight only added fuel to the fire burning inside the crew leader. He stumbled the first few steps but then turned to stare at the approaching twister.

"Boss!" Dusty nearly screamed, looking just beside them.

"Jo, get out of there!" Jonas ran towards her shouting to the top of his lungs.

The others got out of their vehicles with cameras and various weather tools. Somehow, the tornado was right on top of them. It would pass right in front of them on the street in a matter of seconds. Debris had already built from the few buildings it had demolished in its fifteen seconds on the ground.

Jo tried to speak but found herself scared. She hadn't been afraid of tornados since she was a kid. She'd been this close to one several times before and never felt like this- a smaller violent storm building in her stomach. Her entire crew was too close. If the wedge changed direction at all, they were doomed. If this idiot hadn't pulled his stunt, her concentration would have never been broken. All of her thoughts faded when the drunk stubled towards the huge passing tornado.

He took one last swig of Jack then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His legs were spread slightly wider than shoulder width and torso arched back to look directly up at the monster before him. No one spoke. All but the monster's roar and crash of debris was silent. The moment took Jo by surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she was so speechless. It was truly a horrific sight- yet she felt nothing but a deep thrill overtake her.

Everyone's attention was torn from the swirling beast to the naked crazy stranger when he yelled, "Have a drink!"

The bottle of Jack was hurled to the exact spot the tip of the wedge met pavement. To everyone's amazement, the bottle and its one remaining sip never touched the ground. It was picked up by the updraft and flew up the black cylinder then faded out of sight. Not another word was uttered as the tornado finished crossing the small town road, tearing up the vacant roadside farmer's market. Jo's group and the stranger watched the wedge make its way south, continuing to eat whatever small building was in its path. Thankfully, there were only a few but lives were still at stake.

When the stranger turned around, a huge smile was plastered to his unshaven face. He looked at the crew with great pride, as if he had just finished the performance of his life. The whole crew was now herded together beside Jo's car with their leader standing between them and the naked drunk guy, the damage path just behind him. They all looked at him in shock and horrified wonder- a naked fearless man. He continued starring at them with that insane giddy smile. When his eyes met Jo's it finally registered that he had somehow pissed her off. That goofy expression was cleared from his face just before he leaned over to puke, a loud gurgling sound that turned everyone else's stomachs.

"Extreme," Dusty whispered in wonderment as the tornado lifted from Daleton.

* * *

**I know, it's been forever! Apologies. I did like three versions of this chapter. Wanted the big Bill introduction to feel right. Thanks to readers and reviewers! **


End file.
